


It's My Cat!

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caring Leonard Snart, Cat Puns, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, POV Barry Allen, Pre-Relationship, They both like eachother, but wont say anything, lost cat, playful annoyance, they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: “That’s my cat,” Barry said pointing at the lost cat poster Len was about to hang up making him pull out his cold gun in surprise.“No. It’s mine,” Len retorted, eyes narrowed, looking Barry up and down, a little thrown off seeing him out of his Flash suit.“…It’s a stray.”“I feed it!”“I feed it too! Oh, what now?” Len waved his cold gun around in frustration, “Are you gonna tell me that you have a name for it?”“…Yes.”“Well, screw you, I have a name for it too.”





	It's My Cat!

Barry was having a better than average day, he really was. He stopped a few criminals and no one died which is really the best he feels he can hope for at this point, and best of all none of those criminals were his nemesis, Captain Cold. Barry felt like rolling his eyes every time he heard that name, not because of the name specifically, Cisco was really proud of that one and if Barry was being honest, he liked it too. No, Barry wanted to roll his eyes because it was ridiculous how Barry classified him as his nemesis. Len wasn’t even A meta human, he’s barely even dangerous and yet he outsmarted Barry at almost every single turn. Always one step ahead of him and so fucking smug about it. Come to think of it, Barry hadn’t seen or heard from Len in awhile. He was probably just laying low while he planned his next heist. Heist. That’s another thing, Len is so dramatic, over the top dramatic with all his puns and excessive planning although he guessed that is what makes him so great at what he does, not that Barry thinks he’s great, he does not like Len no matter what Caitlin and Cisco say.  
Barry walks a few more blocks, on his way to Jitters when he stops dead in his tracks. Right there, standing in front of him, dressed in his signature blue parka, even though it’s the middle of June which Barry thinks is completely ridiculous, was none other than Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. He’s not laying low or planning anything instead he’s standing in front of Jitters hanging up… posters? As Barry got a little closer he got a clearer look on what the poster says and frowns. He walked a little faster to catch up to Len as he moved to the next telephone pole.  
“That’s my cat,” Barry said pointing at the lost cat poster Len was about to hang up making him pull out his cold gun in surprise.  
“No. It’s mine,” Len retorted, eyes narrowed, looking Barry up and down, a little thrown off seeing him out of his Flash suit.  
“…It’s a stray.”  
“I feed it!”  
“I feed it too! Oh, what now?” Len waved his cold gun around in frustration, “Are you gonna tell me that you have a name for it?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Well, screw you, I have a name for it too.” 

Barry scoffed softly. “Oh yeah? What is it then?”

“Butch Catsidy” Len smirks proudly. “Like Butch Cassidy… but, cat… because he’s a cat… and Butch Cassidy was a famous bank robber… and I’M a bank robber? Len is now outright grinning and Barry is sure that if Len were a normal person who had a full range of emotions other than anger and smugness he’d be giggling right now.

Of course he would make the name a pun, how could Barry not see that coming? He rolls his eyes at Leonard’s over explanation like he’s not as smart as him. “Yes, Len, I, a college graduate, and a cop have actually heard of one of the most famous criminals and can get the connection between your career choice and your choice of name.

“Fine. What did you name him then?” Leonard deadpans, going back to his stoic demeanour.

“Cosmo.” Barry smiles.

Leonard frowns “Cosmo like Fairly Odd Parents?”

“No! Cosmo Brown from Singin’ In The Rain”

“Well how am I supposed to be mad at that?!”

“What do you mean?”

“You used to watch that movie with your mom all the time right?”

Barry was taken aback. He only mentioned it in passing when Len had interrupted his movie night with one of his heists. “Wh- I… You remember that?”

“No!” Len says immediately, almost like a reflex and Barry has to resist the urge to get angry because god forbid someone finds out that Captain Cold cares about anything other than himself and money.

“Whatever you say.” Barry mumbles under his breath but, Len must have heard because he immediately turns and walks away to hang another poster on the next pole and Barry has to hurry to catch up to him.

“Okay, okay how would you feel about us sharing the cat” Barry says hopefully but, when Len looks him up and down, cold and calculating he’s sure that Len is about to say no except he doesn’t, instead he rips down the poster he had just put up and shrugs his shoulders.

“okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr Please? 


End file.
